This invention relates to a captive ball and socket joint which is used to movably connect two machine elements in a universal manner. Such machine elements can be links, levers, and fixed elements such as brackets. This invention was developed and will be described in connection with automotive link components, namely counterbalance links such as gas springs, the two ends of which are connected to and provide a linkage between two relatively movable components of the automobile, e.g., the trunk and trunk closure lid. The connection joints are sometimes ordinary pivotal joints but it is becoming more preferable to use ball and socket joints which permit a universally movable pivot connection between the two ends of a gas spring and the automotive elements when the link or gas spring is not mounted perpendicular to the closure lid hinge center line, thereby necessitating an attachment with omnidirectional capability. Components such as gas springs are usually furnished for installation with part of the end connections, usually an apertured lug or a socket, welded or prefastened to the ends of the gas spring. When the spring link is installed, the support part of the joint is normally fastened to the automobile body or a bracket on the trunk or hatch lid. When the spring link is installed with sockets to be mated with a ball, some form of clip or separate fastening device is then installed and holds the ball and socket together. It is desirable that the element, e.g., spring link, be preassembled with complete ball and socket end joints, the ball component being held captive in the socket component so they will not become separated. The worker then merely has to place the ball component in the desired location on the automobile component and secure it in place.
Ball and socket joints have been proposed in which, when assembled, the ball component is retained captive in the socket but either the ball component or the socket component or both components are each made from multiple elements which require multiple parts to be assembled to result in the captive ball in socket joint.